


Clothes Shopping

by sheltie1987



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, NMB48
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: Sayaka's working her job as a retail employee when someone walks into her life and changes it. Rated Teen and up to be safe. Oneshot
Relationships: Watanabe Miyuki/Yamamoto Sayaka
Kudos: 9





	Clothes Shopping

**Clothes Shopping**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own AKB48 or NMB48 at all_

**A/N: okay, this started because I wanted to write a SayaMilky story and this is what became of that. Hope you like it.**

Yamamoto Sayaka was busying about organizing clothing racks as well as putting back clothes that were either returns or were left at the changing room by customers. She was so focused on her job that she jumped when she was spoken to.

“Excuse me?”

“Uh yes, how can I help you?” Sayaka asked politely after her heart rate slowed.

“Yes, I was wondering if you had any bikinis?” the girl asked.

“Yes, they are over there” Sayaka said as she gestured over to a rack not too far away.

“Oh thank you” the girl said then left.

Sayaka shook her head slightly then got back to work. When she finished she went to see the manager to see what she needed to do next. The place wasn’t very busy so most of the employees were just hanging around waiting til they could punch out.

“Hey Minami, what can I do next?” Sayaka asked.

Takahashi Minami looked up from her clipboard.

“Yeah, man the changing room station” she said.

“I thought Ogasawara was manning it?” Sayaka asked.

“She ate something bad and needed to leave” Minami said.

Sayaka sighed.

“Okay” she said.

“Good, and thanks” Minami said.

Sayaka nodded and headed off to where the changing rooms were. She took her post which was just a small station where she handed out plastic cards that noted how many items the customer had. As well as an empty rack where she could hang clothes that a costumer didn’t want when they left the changing room. Her job was to basically keep track of how many items a costumer brought into the changing room and make sure they were the same when they left.

“Oh hi again” the girl greeted.

“Hello” Sayaka said, “how many items do you have?”

“Three” the girl said.

Sayaka nodded and handed over a plastic card with a number 3 on it.

“Please take this and when you come back return it” she said.

The girl took the plastic card and headed to an open changing room.

Sayaka stood there, an elbow resting on the counter as she tried not to look bored.

“Um, excuse me?” the girl called out.

Sayaka turned and asked aloud, “is there something wrong?”

“Sort of. Could you come back here for a moment?” the girl asked.

Sayaka hesitated for a moment since she wasn’t supposed to leave her post, but figured she could get away since as stated before the store was quite quiet. She headed back.

“What can I do for you?” Sayaka asked.

“Um, could you give me your opinion on the swimsuits. I don’t know which one to pick” the girl said.

“Sure” Sayaka said. She had been asked this before so it wasn’t a strange request.

The girl emerged from the changing room wearing one of the swimsuits. It was a lovely coral pink color.

“So, what do you think?” the girl asked as she had her arms behind her back with her head tilted down slightly showing she was a bit nervous.

Sayaka who was usually a calm, cool and collected kind of person felt her mouth dry up as she stared at the girl.

 _Oh my_ she thought.

“Is it that bad?” the girl asked frowning.

Sayaka realize what she had thought she had spoken aloud.

“No, no. It’s not. It’s actually the opposite. Honest” Sayaka said hurriedly trying to make up for her speaking what she had thought.

“Really?” the girl asked looking pleased.

“Yes, really. You look good. Really, really good” Sayaka said then shut her mouth before she said any more and possibly get into trouble.

“Ah thanks” the girl said smiling.

 _She has a lovely smile_ Sayaka thought and thankfully this stayed a thought and she didn’t say it out loud. If had, oh boy, she’d probably die of embarrassment.

“I’m going try the next one, will you wait?” the girl asked.

Sayaka nodded.

The girl got back into the changing room and after some time she exited. This time she was dressed in a light blue bikini.

Sayaka again stared as her mind was trying to capture every inch of this girl. She hadn’t really before due to being embarrassed from speaking her thoughts, but was now she was soaking it all in. Damn, the girl was fine. From her head to toe. Her skin looked so soft and was unblemished. She had nice long legs too and they were quite tone and firm. And her breasts…

“Um, hello, miss, hello” the girl called.

“Huh, oh, right. This is a good one. Try on the next one and I think I can give you my best judgement on which one out of the three you had picked” Sayaka said. How she said all of that without drooling was something only god knew.

“Okay, be back” the girl said with smile.

 _Her smile. Wow!_ Sayaka thought forgetting she had already commented on the girl’s smile.

Now Sayaka liked girls, she really liked girls. She knew this when she was in the middle school when other girls were talking about boys. She had no real interest in them. She pretended to fit in of course, but secretly eyed the girls. In high school she kept her sexual orientation hidden again not wanting to be ostracized. She still didn’t openly show it, but her close friends knew her leanings. Heck, some tried to help and hook her up with girls. None stuck. It wasn’t that Sayaka was picky, she just didn’t feel a spark with them.

“Okay, here’s the last one” the girl called before emerging.

Sayaka prepared herself, but it was futile as she stared at the girl. The girl was wearing a tropical blue and orange bikini. She posed a bit.

“Well?” she asked.

“That, that’s amazing” Sayaka uttered a bit dry mouth.

“Really, you think so?” the girl asked.

Sayaka nodded.

“So, out of the three which one do you like best?” the girl asked.

“Uh, um, well” Sayaka began as she did her best to gather her thoughts even as she stared at the girl. “I think the second one is the best, really. I think the style is the best and it shows your legs better. You’ve got great legs.” When she said that last part she realized her mistake and closed her eyes. Oh, god, why did she say that? She was so embarrassed. She felt her face get so hot, like it was a stove burner set on high.

“You like my legs, really. Awww thank you that’s sweet” the girl said smiling.

“Uh yeah, and not just your legs, but everything. You look just, well, so good” Sayaka said deciding she had already embarrassed herself, why not just shove the entire foot in mouth.

The girl just smiled at Sayaka.

“You’re very sweet…” she said and glanced at the nametag, “Sayaka. Thank you for your help.”

“Um, sure. Let me know if you need any more help” Sayaka said now glad she saw an out from this situation she was in.

“Sure” the girl said, “oh, and if I do need any more help I’ll let you know.” The way she said this last part was suggestive and Sayaka felt her face get hot. She went back to her post needing to cool down, and fast. She had to rest her face on toe counter to assist in her cool down. How could this girl use such simple words and make it her imagination go haywire?

/Scene Break/

Sayaka sighed as she was in the locker room changing.

“Hey Yamamoto!”

Sayaka looked up to see one of her co-workers.

“Yeah, what is it?” she asked.

“Here you go” they said shoving a note in her hand then left.

Sayaka looked confused, but opened the note and blushed.

‘ _Thanks again for the advice and the compliments. You’re quite cute when flustered. Hope to see you again. By the way, my name is Miyuki_.’

She tucked the note in her pocket and left. A part of her hoped Miyuki would come around again.

/Scene Break/

It wasn’t til a couple days later when Miyuki returned. This time Sayaka was manning the register so she had a good view of who was exiting and entering the store. Her cheeks got pink as she saw the smiling face of Miyuki.

“Hey, what’s going on Yamamoto?”

Sayaka turned to the co-worker at the register next to hers.

“Nothing, nothing at all” Sayaka replied as she got to work with the next costumer.

Today there’d be no real time to talk since there were plenty of costumers in the store shopping. Sayaka kind of forgot about Miyuki as she was busy. That is until Miyuki appeared at her register.

“Hello Sayaka” she greeted with great warmth and a bright smile.

“Uh, hi, um, Miyuki is it” Sayaka greeted back with some hesitation.

“Yup, that’s me” Miyuki said cutely.

 _Gods so cute_ Sayaka thought.

Somehow Sayaka was able to do her job ringing up the purchase though you’d probably chalk it up to doing it so many times that it’s kind of become routine. Even with Miyuki subtly flirting with her. Though that didn’t mean it didn’t get to her, just she was good at not letting it affect her too much.

“Thank you for shopping with us” Sayaka said as she handed Miyuki a bag of her purchases.

“Oh, it’s been my pleasure” Miyuki said with a smile.

For some reason Sayaka could read both the innocence of the Miyuki’s words, but also what it could also mean too. It made Sayaka flush.

Sayaka watched Miyuki leave and noticed something else.

 _Oh man, she’s got a nice butt_ she thought.

Miyuki turned her head and flashed a smile that told Sayaka she knew that Sayaka was staring. Sayaka blushed and turned back to her duty only catching Miyuki exiting out.

/Scene Break/

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Sayaka had seen Miyuki. All she had was her memories of the girl. The mental images of Miyuki in those three swimsuits, which by the way were so ingrained in her mind that it felt like yesterday. Then the most recent encounter and the way she spoke to her as well as watching Miyuki walk away along with being caught staring from her. All of this played repeatedly in her mind.

Today was a rainy day so that meant not many costumers came into the store. The employees there milled about with a few trying to be busy as they waited for their shift to be over.

Sayaka was in the back unloading inventory that had just come in. She was checking things and then pricing them putting tags on each garment. She was of course not alone. Next to her was Ogasawara.

“Man this is so boring” Ogasawara groaned.

“If you’d stop groaning and whining every five minutes we’d get this done” Sayaka commented.

Ogasawara frowned at Sayaka, but said nothing else.

Finally they were done. Everything had a price on it.

“Ah you’re all done. Good” Minami said, “I want you to reduce the prices of these next. They’ll be placed in the clearance racks.”

She presented them with three full racks of clothes.

“I’ve marked each one and how much to put on the price tags” Minami said as she handed Sayaka the clipboard that had meticulous notes.

Sayaka took it and Ogasawara looked ready to revolt.

“I think Ogasawara could use a break Minami” Sayaka suggested noticing her co-worker’s expression.

“Hm, you’re probably right. Ogasawara go and take a break. I’ll get someone else to help Sayaka. Unless you need one too Sayaka” Minami said.

“No, I’m fine” Sayaka said shaking her head.

“Alright, well I’ll go grab someone. Lord knows it won’t be hard to” Minami said then left.

“Yamamoto I so owe you” Ogasawara said then left.

Sayaka shook her head and began to remove clothes for the first rack. She was joined soon by Yamada. The two worked diligently without much of a word spoken between them. Not because any hostility, just when they worked they didn’t really converse. When they were done they moved the racks with newly priced clothes. They moved the racks one by one, putting the clothes in the clearance racks making sure the clothes went to the right clearance rack. There were a few clearance racks and they were labeled by how much the discount was.

As Sayaka was hanging clothes the sound of the door opened for the shop signified by an electronic bell. Sayaka didn’t even look up since she was used to the sound and she was busy with her job.

Time passed and finally the clothes were all hung up. Sayaka looked on feeling a bit proud.

“You work quite hard Sayaka.”

Sayaka jumped at the voice and turned around to see a slightly wet Miyuki who was smiling.

“Um, hello, Miyuki” Sayaka greeted.

“So Sayaka, do you have any free time?” Miyuki asked.

“For what?” Sayaka asked obliviously.

This caused Miyuki to giggle which sounded so cute to Sayaka’s ears.

“Well I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me for a bite” Miyuki said.

Again the words sounded quite innocent, but there was an underlying tone of sensuality in them that Sayaka discerned. And again her imagination went wild.

“She’s got some time.”

Sayaka jumped and turned to see Minami who seemed to have appeared from the ether.

“I do?” she asked.

“Yes, you’ve worked hard and there’s not many costumers coming in due to the weather. Why don’t you take a bit of an extended break this time” Minami said.

“Oh, thank you Minami” Sayaka said bowing her head.

“Good, come on Sayaka, lets go” Miyuki said.

She stepped forward to Sayaka and took her hand so naturally. Like she’s done it numerous times though this was the first.

Sayaka nodded dumbly. She wasn’t used to a girl this forward with her. It kind of felt nice. And her hand felt good in hers too. It fit so well.

/Scene Break/

Sayaka was sitting in a nice little restaurant out of the rain. She was able to grab her raincoat along with her wallet before she left. Now sitting here with Miyuki across the way she couldn’t help to think this might be a date. That got her nervous, really nervous. She hadn’t been on a date of any kind for a long time.

“So what looks good here, hmmm” Miyuki hummed.

“Um, well, I go here a lot and I can help you if you want” Sayaka said.

“Oh, thank you” Miyuki said with a bright smile.

Sayaka smiled.

“You have a nice smile Sayaka” Miyuki commented.

Sayaka flushed.

“Uh, well, uh, not as nice as yours. You have an amazing smile” she complimented as her cheeks heated up from what she had said.

“Ah, you’re so sweet to say. People have said that it’s my best feature” Miyuki said.

 _Not your only one_ Sayaka thought as images of Miyuki in those swimsuits fluttered through her mind.

After some talk they ordered. Miyuki took Sayaka’s suggestion on what to order.

“So, you’re probably wondering why I asked you out, aren’t you?” Miyuki asked a smile playing on her lips.

Sayaka nodded, “the thought has come to mind.”

“Well, I wasn’t thinking about it before, but you just looked quite handsome and all” Miyuki said. “I just had the urge to ask you out though I didn’t know how to go about it. So I asked my friends and they told me and I just did what they said.”

“Okay, wow” Sayaka said surprised. “Wait, you thought I was handsome.”

Sayaka didn’t get that a lot though some have said it since her looks gave her a more boyish feeling than girlish. Sometimes she’s thought to be a guy given what she usually wore outside of work and they’re surprised to find she’s actually a girl.

“Well yes, even with your chin sticking out like that” Miyuki teased.

“My chin doesn’t stick out that much” Sayaka said firmly.

“Whatever you say” Miyuki said, her eyes glimmering with humor.

Sayaka couldn’t help smiling. Miyuki was just so adorable.

Their meals came and they ate as they chatted, getting to know one better. Time flew that Sayaka was sad that she needed to get back to work.

“What time does your shift end?” Miyuki asked as they walked back together under Miyuki’s umbrella.

“Uh, about six, why?” Sayaka asked.

“Oh goodie. I’ll come back and pick you up then we can go out afterwards” Miyuki said.

“Okay, wait, as a date? Didn’t we just have a date?” Sayaka asked a bit flummoxed.

“What we had was a quickie date. Not an actually date. That’s for tonight. I can’t wait” Miyuki said with a smile that said so many things.

“Yeah, me too, can’t wait” Sayaka said a bit dazed, but quite happy.

They said their goodbyes and Sayaka headed back inside to work now hoping six got around closer than usual. She had a date.

**End**

**A/N: okay, so that ends my first SayaMilky story. Hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
